


【旼奐】SIN

by justlieinthesouth



Category: Wanna One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlieinthesouth/pseuds/justlieinthesouth





	【旼奐】SIN

黄旼炫把房卡刷了刷门旁的机器，看着它的小光点从红色变成了绿色，才把房卡放回裤袋，一手推开房门。

房门不大，一踏进去，黄旼炫就看到一双40码的小脚丫一甩一甩的吊在床尾，往上看，是他最近常穿着在客厅游荡的白色睡裤。

 

房间里边的人一听到有人进来，也没有起身探头看看到底是谁进来了，只是摊在床上，大声唤道，“朴佑镇，我的外卖呢？”

没有人回答他。

床上的人只好抬起头来，仅存的些许脸颊肉被压得红通通一片，倒有点像一个刚成熟的苹果。

看上去，十分可口。

黄旼炫咽了咽一下口水。

 

“佑镇⋯⋯我真的饿⋯⋯”金在奂揉了揉眼睛，才看到一身灰色长衣正站在自己的面前，抬头一看，不禁一怔。

“旼炫哥。”金在奂赶忙在床上坐好，“你怎么来了？”

“我就不能进来吗？”

“啊⋯⋯我不是这个意思⋯⋯”金在奂想着，感觉还是有点奇怪，“可是你不是这间房啊⋯⋯不对啊，你怎样进来的？”

 

黄旼炫没有回答他，自顾自的看了看房间四周，香港的酒店就是局促，偏偏还划成不同的三人房。

看着地上乱排在一起的三个行李箱，黄旼炫的眼神不禁一暗。

“哥？”

看到黄旼炫一直盯着地下的行李箱，金在奂只想着是不是房间太乱了，可是看了看周围，也没有什么特别乱丢的东西，而且他们仨人的行李箱就他自己那个打开了。

黄旼炫还是没有理会他，金在奂只好从床上爬起来，一时找不到拖鞋的他就光着脚丫，踏在微凉的地毯上，走向黄旼炫。

“佑镇把房卡给你了？还是丹尼尔？”

 

“金在奂，跟他俩一间房，你一定很开心吧？”

黄旼炫看着面前的人，想到刚才在保姆车上，经纪人分房卡的时候自己被姜丹尼尔跟朴佑镇捷足先登的场景，语气就忍不住重了一点。

“我跟成员们一起都很开心的。”金在奂听着这语气不太对劲，又问道，“旼炫哥，你怎么了？”

 

我怎么了？

不过是眼睁睁的看着一进了禁区就被姜丹尼尔一手搂住肩膀坐到待机室的一角，两人一副亲亲密密的样子，他一副乐呵呵的表情，也没意识到自己已经被人摸透了；不过是在飞机上的时候朴佑镇占了中间的位置，然后看着他被弟弟逗弄的大笑起来的表情；

也不过是在保姆车的时候他打算让金在奂跟他一个房间的时候，金在奂却任由两个臭小子用着“袋鼠一组得好好培养感情为理由”占了唯一的三人房间。

 

“每天晚上在宿舍里就已经够精彩了，不满足了，想要三人房了？”

“黄旼炫，你这是什么意思？”金在奂一听到这里，只觉得错愕。

“只要你在宿舍，晚上不是都有人轮流拜访你的房间吗？”黄旼炫冷笑道，他已经快被面前的人给逼疯了。

“黄旼炫，我已经说过，丹尼尔他只是想要人跟他聊聊，佑镇他⋯⋯只不过是让我教他弹吉他而已。”

“聊聊？教吉他？”黄旼炫一手抓住金在奂的肩膀，低下头，一字一句道，“能教到床上去了？”

 

金在奂一脸错愣的看着对面的人，“黄旼炫，你⋯⋯”

黄旼炫靠在他的肩膀上，嘴角正好碰到他贴了纹身贴纸的地方，“你以为贴了隔音棉我会不知道？”

 

金在奂被黄旼炫抱住，只觉得自己快要疯了。

明明就不是什么光彩的事情，偏偏还要让黄旼炫知道，一个他一直依赖着的哥哥。

“旼炫哥，不是这样的，你听我说⋯⋯”金在奂在他的怀中挣扎着。

“被人上的感觉，爽吗？被人插到连我在隔壁房间都能听到，很爽吗？”

“不是这样的⋯⋯”

黄旼炫抬起头，看着金在奂着急的眼睛都要发红的样子，又忍不住心软，把人往自己的怀里抱住，“在奂呐，你告诉哥，到底有没有？”

“我不知道⋯⋯”

 

他一直觉得，只不过是意外而已。

男生与男生，互相帮助一下，金在奂是觉得没什么的，反正出道之后没什么私隐度，虽然说以前也不会约炮，但用手上解决的事情，自然不少。

他虽然不懂为什么姜丹尼尔不能自己解决，但毕竟是同年朋友，说话也自然比较放得开。

已经忘了是哪一夜，两人想平常一样窝在金在奂的单人床上有一句没一句的撘话，正好说到泄火。

姜丹尼尔跟自己说想要泄一下火，金在奂刚想要喊他回房自己解决，姜丹尼尔就突然在被窝里一把抓住他的手，然后就往他的裤档里面拉着。

金在奂吓得赶紧缩回自己的手，却还是被姜丹尼尔拉住，甚至被他给抱住。

“丹尼⋯⋯”

“你就帮我一次，好不好？”姜丹尼尔埋在金在奂的颈项，“在奂啊。”

说完这句，姜丹尼尔甚至蹭了蹭他的脸颊肉，手上倒是抱得更紧。

金在奂最是受不了这一种，也只好点头答应，“就一次。”

 

只是，有了一次，自然就会有第二、第三次，尤其金在奂的本来就是单人间，姜丹尼尔又倚着同年朋友的身分常常去他房间。

姜丹尼尔一步一步的让金在奂的底线不停止的降下。

情欲不再局限于手上的动作，口手并用的快感让金在奂不断沉沦，甚至在意乱情迷之间让姜丹尼尔拿下了他最想要的东西。

痛并快乐着。

这是他们两个的秘密，却不知道，原来早已有第三者知晓。

 

“不知道？”黄旼炫放开抱住金在奂的手，“我可是听见你喊着姜义建的名字。”

“忘记了？”抚上对方因为委屈而红透的眼角，“那要我帮你复习一下吗？”

 

金在奂看着面前的人，明明已经相处了一年半，他这刻却只觉得对方十分陌生。

挣开黄旼炫抓住他的手，金在奂不自觉地往后退，他不要看到这样的黄旼炫。

“哥⋯⋯”

“我不是你的旼炫哥！”

 

他一直小心呵护的人，甚至为了保护他，拒绝了公司要他俩组CP的安排，在镜头面前跟他越发疏离。

他换来了什么？

不过是眼睁睁地看着自己一直着紧的人跟其他成员走得越来越近，眼睁睁地看着姜义建经常走进他的房间再把门关上，眼睁睁地看着因为站位而肆无忌惮地吃着金在奂豆腐的朴佑镇一副挑衅的神情。

这样对他，黄旼炫，公平吗？

 

“在奂，你知道我有多恨你。”

指尖扫过白滑颈项上常贴着的纹身贴纸，黄旼炫眼神越发幽深，“恨不得，要把你给呑进我的肚子里。”

这样，你才能属于我。

 

一步一步的把金在奂逼到靠在墙壁，黄旼炫两只手撑在墙上，俯身去吻上他的颈项，试图要在他的身上刻下自己的印记。

“黄旼炫⋯⋯不要⋯⋯”金在奂侧过头，试图躲过黄旼炫的亲吻，“旼炫哥！”

“姜义建跟朴佑镇可以，我就不可以吗？”

“我不要⋯⋯你走开⋯⋯”金在奂一听到这两个名字，对黄旼炫更是抵触，早已委屈得染上了哭腔，“你不要这样⋯⋯”

黄旼炫却还是自顾自的动作，一手托着金在奂的后脑勺，吻上他肖想已久的红唇，另一只手却是移到金在奂身上的睡衣，本来紧扣着的钮扣被灵活的手指给松开。

微凉的空调风一下子涌进因钮扣松开而露出的大片白花花的胸膛，黄旼炫沿着颈项一路留下吻痕，划过每次飙高音时候的青根，划过几次打歌服被cody一边逗笑着一边扩大领口而半露的锁骨，划过因为健身而越发显眼的胸肌。

看着因为跟着自己去健身而纤细了不少的腰围，忍不住上手就去揉，冰凉的手一碰上去，刺激得金在奂一时抖颤。

黄旼炫抬起头，手臂微微用力，正好让二人的下身紧贴在一起，腿间涨热的触感炽热得叫金在奂知道，眼前这人，不是在跟自己说笑的。

“黄旼炫⋯⋯别玩了⋯⋯”金在奂知道，现在停不了，就别想回到过去了。

“怎么，当初苦苦求着我带你去健身，就是用来被人上吗？”黄旼炫越想越气，一手扯下金在奂身上的睡衣，“就那么想要人上了吗？”

 

“黄旼炫你放开我！”

半裸的上身让金在奂忍不住颤抖，然而眼前的人更让他觉得羞耻又屈辱。

是的，他知道自己是错的。他不配当一个虔诚的教徒，他不配当成员眼中一个正直的同伴。

他只不过是一个贪恋着情欲所带来的刺激，他只不过是一个罪人而已。

金在奂是有罪的。

然而，黄旼炫他没有。

金在奂不能对不起姜丹尼尔，不能对不起黄旼炫。

“我不能⋯⋯”金在奂拼命的想要逃避着黄旼炫的侵略，然而，情欲总是让男人把自己最诚实的一面给摊开。

在黄旼炫拨弄胸膛上的乳尖时，在黄旼炫用舌尖细细啜吮着的时候，金在奂还是没忍住涌上顶端的快感，一阵呻吟溢出檀口，逼得他死命的咬住自己漂亮得过分的手掌，来掩住这种罪恶的声音。

黄旼炫倒是越发感到刺激，微微用力把金在奂的手给拉下来，看着手掌上深深浅浅的牙印，黄旼炫还是觉得心疼。

他低下头，小心翼翼的亲吻着这如同白玉的手心，想呵护着自己的珍宝一样。

然后，却被人给抢走了。

 

“黄旼炫，你为什么要这样对待我？”

金在奂看着正拿起自己掌心细细啜吮的人，忍不住要问，“我们不是好好的吗，你为什么要这样？”

 

“我从来没有觉得好过！”

黄旼炫猛然抬起头，“明明是我先选上你的，明明是我先走向你的。为什么，到最后会是姜义建得到你？”

“甚至是朴佑镇，你都愿意让他去亲近你，却不愿意让我走近你一步？”

“金在奂，你凭什么要这样区别对待？”

“你又凭什么，让我看着你被人吃抹干净？”

 

黄旼炫从口袋里掏出管状物，金在奂一看，赶紧按住他想要扭开盖子的动物，口中不停的道，“黄旼炫，我真的错了⋯⋯不要⋯⋯”

他不要黄旼炫这样对待他，就算他知道自己根本就记恨不上他的，他也不要。

黄旼炫挥开金在奂的手，一把搂住对方的细腰，胡乱的挤了一点在手指上就往裤子里边探索。

 

“黄旼炫⋯⋯”

“会有点凉⋯⋯你知道的⋯⋯”

黄旼炫吻住他的红唇，手指顺着股瓣探进幽深的洞穴内，冰凉的触感早已刺激得让金有奂忍不住收紧屁股，把黄旼炫死死地吸住。

不同于指尖上冰凉的润滑剂，金在奂的后穴像熊熊烈火一般，让黄旼炫想要马上埋进里面取暖。

“难怪姜义建每次有机会都要找你啊⋯⋯”

金有奂绝望的闭上眼，想要去忽略埋在身体里面搅动着的手指，偏偏那手指在穴内肆意抠弄抽送，把整个嫩穴都给涂满滑腻的润滑剂。

不管主人的嘴里吐出什么拒绝的话语，身下的小穴倒也诚实地吸吮着黄旼炫的手指。

“黄旼炫，我不要⋯⋯啊⋯⋯”

金在奂快要被黄旼炫给弄疯了，男人就在他说话的时候咬住他的乳尖，本该疼死的地方却传来一阵阵酥麻的感觉，就连下身也稍稍抬起了头。

听到金在奂忍不住溢出的呻吟声，黄旼炫更是兴奋，顺势把另外一只手指也插进去。

被他逼在角落里的人早已忍不住脚软，两只手软软的撘在黄旼炫的肩膀上，每当被黄旼炫那修剪过的指甲划过挤拥的穴壁时，被黄旼炫像惩罪一般捏住腰间几乎没有的软肉，被黄旼炫咬住胸上的乳尖时，在快感逐渐堆叠的时候，金在奂就会忍不住扯着黄旼炫刚染成亚麻色的头发。

因为长期累月不停歇转换发色而逐渐变硬的发质，在此时此刻，却成了折磨金在奂的工具。

“黄⋯⋯旼炫⋯⋯我⋯⋯受不了⋯⋯啊⋯⋯”

“怎么能紧得像第一次一样，我们在奂⋯⋯”

黄旼炫抬起头，正好看到他被自己咬破的红唇，看到被自己抠弄而微微皱起的眉头，看到他为了回归而染了一头红发，越发衬得他肌肤雪白。

“别说出来⋯⋯”金在奂羞得快要哭出来，“真的⋯⋯不能这样⋯⋯”

“晚了。”手指还在穴内抠弄着，或按压在肠壁上，企图找到那令人欲死垂仙的腺体，却只是令金在奂越发难受。

似有若无的快感从小穴内不停歇的传来，理智逐渐被磨掉得一干二净，逼得金在奂把人搂得更紧，下巴抵在黄旼炫的肩膀上，下意识的向他唯一的依靠求救。

“我好难受⋯⋯旼炫哥⋯⋯我⋯⋯”金在奂还是第一次在性事上主动，毕竟以前跟姜丹尼尔的时候都是被人顺着意的，而不像现在被黄旼炫欺负着。

“求我。”看着金在奂红透的眼睛，黄旼炫只想着要欺负他。

看着黄旼炫一副吊儿郎当的表情，金在奂想来想去，只感到委屈，理智也清醒了不少。甩开本来环抱着颈项的手，抵在黄旼炫的胸膛之上，对上他染满情欲的眼，“黄旼炫⋯⋯现在算什么⋯⋯”

 

黄旼炫没有回答，只是把手指给拿出来，小穴的空虚感让金在奂忍不住收紧括托肌，本来又开始胡思乱想的脑袋再一次被空虚感给填满，让金在奂忍不住叫嚷，“黄旼炫⋯⋯你⋯⋯流氓⋯⋯”

“我可以再流氓一点。”黄旼炫一把抱起金在奂，往床走了几步，将金在奂放下之后便利索的把身上的衣服通通都脱掉。

下身早已肿涨得令人难受，把子弹内裤给脱下的一刻，下身也立刻给跳了出来。

 

把一直埋在枕头里的人给翻过身，又抽起另一个枕头垫在他的腰间，黄旼炫看着一直紧闭着眼睛的人，轻声道，“在奂呐。”

金在奂张开了眼，看着放大在自己面前的俊颜，抿着嘴没有说话。

黄旼炫的手指重新放进小穴里面转动，对上金在奂一副被人欺负的样子，下身已经变得更硬，只得加快扩张的速度。

手指不停歇的在洞内抽插着，偏偏还不能令金在奂满足，引得他的屁股微微发抖，甚至开口求饶，“旼炫哥⋯⋯别玩了⋯⋯”

“嗯？”黄旼炫抽出手指，只想着要赶紧提枪上阵，心里却偏偏恶趣味的想要逗金在奂。

“你⋯⋯快进来⋯⋯快⋯⋯啊⋯⋯”脑中只余下空虚感的金在奂在这刻已经抛下羞耻心，脑中只想着要被填满。

“我是谁？”黄旼炫一手握着下身，一手捧着金在奂的脸，沈声问道，下身在小穴开口磨蹭着，沾上里面流出来的润滑液。

“黄⋯⋯黄旼炫⋯⋯”金在奂感觉到黄旼炫下身正在磨蹭着却又偏偏不插进去，只得像一个要糖果的小孩子般哭骂着，“你混蛋⋯⋯爱做不做⋯⋯不⋯⋯不跟你玩⋯⋯玩了⋯⋯”

“好好好。”看着金在奂急得都要骂人的样子，黄旼炫也不敢再去逗他了，把头对准穴口，慢慢的挤进去。

“好痛⋯⋯啊⋯⋯你慢一点⋯⋯”金在奂只感觉到整个下身都被撕裂似的，偏雇黄旼炫的又不同于姜丹尼尔的粗暴，慢慢的进入更是令人难耐，“啊⋯⋯”

“你忍一下。”黄旼炫把身下人的两条大腿给分开抓住，身体又同时用力，粗长的下身一寸寸的埋进金在奂的小穴里。

“嗯⋯⋯”金在奂明显的感觉到自己的后穴正在被一寸寸的侵犯着，甚至在黄旼炫把腰使力一沈，将整个性器没入在金在奂身体内时，引不住尖叫起来。

黄旼炫忍着疯狂抽插的欲望，只是把性器埋在身体里面，俯下身，仔仔细细的吻着他的嘴唇，描绘着他的眉毛，他的鼻尖，他的酒窝，他的唇瓣。

金在奂就如同珍宝一般被对待，整个人被浸泡在黄旼炫为他筑成的温柔内，让他不禁沉沦。

就算是一场梦，其实金在奂很想要继续下去。

 

金在奂是一个罪人。

 

“旼炫⋯⋯抱我吧。”金在奂微微弓腰，攀上他的肩膀，主动的吻了黄旼炫的脸颊。

被突然而来的主动给刺激的人缓过神来之后对着身下人笑道，“这可是你说的。”

金在奂的主动无疑是最为强烈的催情剂，黄旼炫将下身猛烈的抽出与进入，情欲让仅存的一根理智线断裂，他偶尔压抑不住的高音呻吟更是让旁旁边的人想要狠狠地贯穿他的身体。

火热的欲望紧黏着他体内每一处，每一次的进出，坚挺的性器磨擦着小穴的内壁，带着阵阵酥麻，快感近乎让金在奂崩溃，口中也无意识地叫嚷着。

“嗯嗯嗯⋯⋯啊啊啊啊啊⋯⋯”

性器恰好擦过前列腺，快感兀然涌上大脑，刺激得金在奂忍不住尖叫，绷紧的身体引不住痉挛，在黄旼炫身下颤抖着。

“原来是这里啊⋯⋯”黄旼炫低声笑道，停了下来，把金在奂的腿托起放在自己的肩膀上，吻了吻身下因为难受而扭动着自己身体的人，喜欢亲吻的金在奂主动的把手翘住对方的颈项，双唇交接。

就像恋人一样。

意识到这种情景的黄旼炫更是兴奋，双手撑在床上，猛力地对着刚才找到的前列腺狠狠地顶着。

“不要⋯⋯你⋯⋯轻点⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯不要顶那里⋯⋯嗯嗯⋯⋯会坏掉的⋯⋯啊啊啊⋯⋯”

比之前要刺激上百倍的快感让金在奂一时吃不少，双手在床上四周围的抓着，黄旼炫只怕他把自己的手指给抓伤，于是十指紧扣在一起，卖力地顶弄着身下人的肉洞。

“轻点⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯”性器不断的刷过敏感点，一开始的难受被渐渐浮现的快感很掩盖，集中在尾椎腰腹的酸麻感令金在奂脚指收紧，手也不自觉的抓紧黄旼炫。

“在奂啊⋯⋯在奂啊⋯⋯”黄旼炫不停地呼唤着身下人的名字，他情动样子让黄旼炫更是爱怜，不同于下身的粗暴，黄旼炫仔仔细细的吻去金在奂脸上不知是汗水还是生理泪水，十指依然紧紧扣在一起，亲昵的样子就像相恋以久的恋人。

一对契合的恋人。

金在奂早已被顶撞得昏昏沉沉，连求饶的力气也没有，挺立的下身被对方的毛发弄得更是敏感，想要去撸动下身的他却没有办法挣脱对方抓住他的手，只好顺着本能，微弓起身子去蹭唯一能解救他的人。

黄旼炫被蹭得头皮发麻，更是大力的顶撞小穴内的软肉，“这可是你自找的！”

性器到达了前所未有的深度，高亢的呻吟比他在舞台上的高音更是动听，更是诱惑人心。

黄旼炫紧紧的攥紧他的腰，用力的往上顶，金在奂终于忍不住绷紧腰臀，黄旼炫只感觉到小腹一阵微热，埋在深处的性器被收缩的小穴夹得只想一泄千里。

 

金在奂被高潮折腾得像一摊水般软在床上，黄旼炫看向金在奂潮红的脸庞，想着也不用忍住了，使劲的顶着软肉，没过多久，滚烫的白液灌满了整个小穴，刺激得金在奂又忍不住射了少许。

黄旼炫也没有急着要撤出自己的性器，也没敢真的压在他的身上，便顺着姿势转了身，让金在奂爬在自己的身上。

金在奂早已累得摊在黄旼炫的身上上大口大口的吸着气，甚至像一个撒娇的孩子一样蹭着他的胸膛。

黄旼炫心满意足的搂住他，就算只有一个晚上，他也想要好好的去享受这一瞬间，这一刻，金在奂只属于黄旼炫的瞬间。

“在奂，你只能是我的。”黄旼炫吻着他的头发，轻声道“不属于姜义建，不属于朴佑镇，只能属于黄旼炫。”

“我爱你。”黄旼炫搂紧身上的人。

 

人总是贪心的，只想要抓紧所有他能拥有的一切，黄旼炫如是，金在奂如是。

 

金在奂知道，他是一个彻彻底底的罪人。

 

才会在跟姜丹尼尔欢爱的时候，浮现着黄旼炫的样子。

才会在黄旼炫有意无意之间的接触时，感觉到一丝的快感。

才会在黄旼炫强逼自己的时候，居然微微感到兴奋。

金在奂，就是一个放荡的人。

 

“我也爱你。”

 

END


End file.
